


Well, This is Different

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kyle wakes up after passing out in Cartman's arms and tries to have things return to normal. After a confrontation with Cartman, Kyle realizes he has to do some of the heavy lifting of this future relationship too.





	Well, This is Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Woh, You're Tall" and I hope it is just as warm and sweet as that one was. This is unbeated and really soft so there might be some out of characterness. I do not own "I Swear" or South Park, please enjoy :)

Kyle woke up in his bed, mouth dry and head pounding as he stared around the room. He remembers falling on Cartman’s lap and feeling, something, he shelves that for after he has ibuprofen in his body and tries to remember the rest. Coming up blank and head increasingly hurting Kyle just gave up and got up, searching his bedside table for his bottle of water and ibuprofen. He popped two and sipped his water as he looked into the mirror that was on his wall, luckily he didn’t look drunk, with a shower and good teeth brushing he should get away with it. So he fumbled with his doorknob and walked towards the bathroom only to come face to face with his brother, crossed arms and a smirk on his face. Ike tapped his foot and said, “Well, well, well, should I just go tell mom where you were or should I just go into your room and take my hush money?” Kyle groaned and gestured for him to go into the room to grab it, shoving him aside and going into the bathroom, shutting it behind him.

Under the warm water and with the medicine finally kicking it Kyle tried once again to remember what happened last night. He had landed on Cartman’s lap and he had obviously been hard but fuck, who didn’t get hard occasionally at random moments, it probably met nothing, and Kyle definitely did not want it to mean anything. Ok, so he has taken care of that then what happened? He groaned as he remembered snuggling into Cartman and saying he felt safe, why the fuck did he do that? He pressed his head against the wall and let the water run down his back, exiting only because his mom was yelling through the door about how he was using all the hot water. It was hard to leave the shower, and as Kyle dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist he felt grateful that it was the weekend and he didn’t have to see Cartman until Monday. He ignored the small voice that contradicted him and went into his room, looking at his closet and trying to figure out what to wear.

As he was pulling out a thin sweater and some jeans his phone buzzed and Kyle reached over to grab it, clothes forgotten. He cursed out loud, so much for not seeing Cartman, he just got invited by Bebe and one did not ignore an invitation from Bebe. Kyle shuddered as he remembered the poor kid who shot her down, he moved the next week due to pictures of him in the bathroom found themselves around the school. He was mocked and no one dared stand up for him, including Kyle, terrified of being the next target. Looking back Kyle wished he had stood up, it wasn't right to do that and by staying silent he gave his condolences. Cartman assured him it was just his pussy feelings talking and that getting himself targeted wasn’t going to help erase the pictures from people’s phones or the internet but as he texted Bebe to let her know he would be there he had serious doubts, nobody should have that amount of power. Kyle put the sweater away and grabbed a T-shirt, knowing for a fact that it would be hot as most parties filled with a ton of teens tended to be and some ripped jeans. He set them aside and changed into some boxers and a T-shirt, going down the stairs to eat some sugar-free cereal and to check his insulin levels. He checked and winced as he gave himself an insulin shot, he was going to have to watch it on the beer, he could really go into a diabetic coma if he wasn’t careful.

Once he was done he got dressed and texted Stan asking if he could come over, Stan said sure but warned that Cartman was there too. Kyle scoffed and told Stan he wasn’t worried and Stan just sent a question mark followed by a question on why he was being nice to Cartman. Kyle didn’t have an answer so he just responded with “Idk, just something to fuck around with to pass the time I guess.”

Stan replied with “Yeah sure dude, well see you when you get here.”

Kyle frowned as he left the house, having told his mom that he would be at a party that night and staying the night with Stan. She warned him to lay off the alcohol and Kyle assured her it wouldn’t be a problem, holding up a six-pack of sugar-free Gatorade. His mom wished him fun time and said she would see him tomorrow and Kyle accepted her kiss, grateful that being the perfect son for so long had made his mom so trusting. As he approached Stan’s house he was surprised to see Cartman standing on the front porch, leaning against the door. Subconsciously Kyle ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it, or at least attempting too, knowing that the humidity was going to make it go poofy anyway. Kyle’s heart made a ridiculous fluttering noise as he saw Cartman follow his fingers and as he walked up to the steps he felt his breath leave his body. Catman had one leg up and bent against the door, arms crossed and looking like someone out of the musical “Grease”.

Cartman uncrossed his arms, plain white T-shirt being exposed and as he lifted a hand to wave, the shirt rode up to expose a white expanse of skin and low hanging jeans. Kyle waved back and said while trying not to look away from those brown eyes staring intensely at him “Hey, what are you doing outside?”

Cartman shrugged and pointed behind him to the door as he said: “Stan insisted that I be out here to greet you like you haven’t been here before, fucking loser.”

Kyle narrowed his eyes, he agreed to some extent, it was odd and weird for Stan to do something like that but still, Stan was more of his friend then Cartman so Kyle said: “No he isn’t, he probably just needed an excuse to get you to leave his house.”

Cartman narrowed his eyes and kicked off from the door, closing in on Kyle and as he leaned close and stared into his eyes he said: “Then I’ll leave, but only if you come with me.”

Kyle gulped and said while taking a small step back “Why on Earth would I go anywhere with you? Stan’s waiting on me, let’s just go in, he won’t pull this kind of shit once I talk to him promise.”

Cartman moved and somehow Kyle found himself against the door this time cornered as Cartman placed both hands on either side of his face as he said “You don’t want to go in there, I know you don’t, you don’t even want to go to this fucking party but are scared of what Bebe will do to you if you don’t go.” He pulled his face slightly away and said: “So stop pretending and come with me, or are you really going to tell me you prefer to play videogames with Stan over hanging out with me trying to make some money?”  
Kyle gulped, knowing he was right but instead of agreeing he said: “You don’t know shit about me Cartman, now let me go inside.”

Cartman gave a low chuckle as he said: “Kyle you have been able to leave anytime you wanted.” Kyle looked around, just realizing that Cartman had removed his hands and moved a safe distance. Kyle looked at Cartman and Cartman looked back at him, eyes flickering to his mouth and just as Kyle was going to say fuck it and go with him Cartman smirked and turned around climbing down the stairs. As he was walking away, he turned around and said: “I’ll be at my house if you decide you want to do something different for once.”

Kyle ran down the steps and yelled to his retreating back “You aren’t going to make me go with you?”

Cartman laughed humorously as he kept walking and said “Jew I’ve been trying to make you hang out with me since we were kids, time to put in some effort this time. Later jew boy, enjoy your video games.”

Kyle kicked a rock as he climbed up the steps and walked in, feet taking himself to Stan’s basement. Stan smiled at him, as did Kenny and Stan said: “So did Cartman wait for you like I told him to?”  
Kyle glared at his best friend and said curtly while setting his Gatorade down, yanking the controller from him and landing on the couch with a soft bounce “Yeah, he was which wasn’t cool of you to do, I do know my way here and if you wanted Cartman to leave you should have just told him, don’t worry though I explained it to him for you.”

Stan spit out the sip of water he had just drunk and yelled “You thought I didn’t want him here? No, I just wanted you two to spend more time together!”

“And why would you want that Stan?” Kyle asked, not amused by his friend and unsympathetic. Stan went to speak but Kenny smacked him upside the head as he said: “Never mind Stan, he was just feeling down and worried about you, you know how he gets.”

Warmth flooded Kyle’s chest, to think he was going to not hang out with his best friend just to spend some time with Cartman, no way in hell. He got up and hugged Stan saying “Don’t worry Stan, I am going nowhere without you.” During the hug, Kyle missed the distressed look that Stan gave Kenny and the shake of the head he got in return. Kyle pulled away and lightly punched Stan as he said: “Now put in Call of Duty emo boy, I want to kick your ass before we have to be at the party.” Stan smiled weakly at Kyle and moved to put the disk in and preceded to beat Kyle in five out of the ten games they played. Soon it was time to go to Bebe’s party and as Kyle walked with Stan and Kenny he couldn’t help but wonder if Cartman would be there. They walked into Bebe’s house and his friends scattered, leaving Kyle alone with Bebe.

Bebe’s hair was up in a ponytail and she was in a low cut tank top and a schoolgirl skirt. She really was beautiful, it was a shame she was the wrong gender and didn’t have brown hair. Bebe wrapped a drunken arm around his neck and yelled over the music “Kyle, babe so glad you could make it!”

Kyle smiled down at her and said “glad I could come,” that was a lie but he sounded convincing enough he thought, he then continued “hey do you know where Cartman is?”

Bebe gave an exasperated sigh and said in a slurred voice “Cartman, always fucking Cartman, what does he have that no other woman has? Would it help if they insulted you on a daily basis? He called to tell me he was sick, not his fault what with the weather doing a 180 like it did, really weird that he wouldn’t come anyway, he’s just as obsessed with you as you are of him.”

Kyle ignored her question, knowing that she knew the answers and was just facing the frustration everyone did when faced with Kyle still not being able to leave Cartman alone but he did feel the need to say “Cartman doesn’t insult me as much anymore, he’s actually nice once you get to know him.” Bebe was already talking to the next guy though, leaving Kyle and hanging off of someone much more appreciative of her outfit. Kyle averted his eyes as they started to grind and tried to find someone to talk to. It had been two hours and Kyle had already walked in on one too many teenagers having sex, one of which being Stan which did not need to be a thing they ever shared. He realized that Cartman would never leave him alone at a party, in fact, would never leave him alone ever, he even had tried to include him into his relationship with Heidi. Kyle’s heart beat faster as he remembered their childhood interactions shocked at just how many included Cartman compared to Stan. How many times had he abandoned Stan to be with Cartman?

Especially when Stan needed him the most, how many times did he shift his morals because it was fun and profitable? Kyle decided to say fuck it and went to find Bebe, grabbing her off of a new guy she was making out with. She glared at him and asked him what the fuck he wanted, he simply responded that he wasn’t feeling well and would like to leave. She sighed and mumbled something about the bug being contagious and waved him off. She then went back to making out with the dude and Kyle left the party with no regrets. Outside in the fresh air Kyle’s brain caught up with his body. What the fuck was he going to do? Cartman’s words floated into his head, “Jew I’ve been trying to make you hang out with me since we were kids, time to put in some effort this time. Later jew boy, enjoy your video games. ``. , he had basically asked Kyle on a date right then and Kyle ignored him, he needed to make it right, Cartman was right, it was time for him to make the effort.

Kyle walked to Cartman’s house and was relieved to see a light on in what he knew was Cartman’s window. He had stopped by a 24-hour store that prides itself on old things and found a boombox and a tape of “I Swear” by All-4-One. He put the tape in and held up the boombox, the melody of I swear starting to come out of it. Luckily, most people were at the party and since their kids were out of the house most parents, including his, had gone out to dinner so this shouldn’t bother anyone. He held the boombox up and was pleased when Cartman’s window opened up and Cartman leaned out to look at who was playing the song. Kyle moved further onto the lawn, street lamp shining on him as he began to sing along to the song playing. Cartman left the window and was soon flying out of the house towards Kyle and touched him cautiously.

Kyle turned the song back to the beginning and took Cartman’s hands in his looking him in his eyes. The moon shone in them and as the song played as Kyle said: “Look, Cartman.” He frowned and shook his head, why was this so difficult? He sighed and tried again “Look, Eric,” he ignored how Cartman widened his eyes, knowing that if he did he wouldn’t be able to continue on so he pushed on “I know we fight, a lot. I also know we have a lot of past that we need to address but for now, for now, I want you to listen to me.” Cartman shuffled his feet but stayed and Kyle took that as a good sign. He said “Eric you right now are much different than when we were kids, or maybe I’m the one that’s different but I don’t just mean the weight loss and height difference, I mean it’s nice but that’s not what I mean. Your humor is dark and twisted but funny, your mind is brilliant and I have to admit that despite the moral ambiguity that comes from your schemes as kids at the time it was really fun.”

Kyle breathed a shaky breath, overwhelmed that he was saying this to his used to be enemy. Cartman hadn’t said a word and patiently waited for Kyle to gather his strength. Cartman with patience for Kyle huh? Who would have thought? Kyle shook his head and continued as he said “You have always been there for me, always. Standing in the sidelines ready to make fun of me but also ready to defend me and for most of our childhood, I made you be the backup friend even though we had more in common than I and Stan ever did. You annoyed me but you also inspired me, you pushed me to be better and I, I finally realized tonight as I tried to find my friends that really what I wanted to do was get the fuck out of there and start a business with you or something. I want to be the one that ignores Stan and Kenny, not because they are annoying or melodramatic but because I finally have someone and well it took until tonight to realize but fuck it’s always been you ok? It’s always been you I have wanted to be with and spend time with, even in favor of Stan so could we try this maybe? It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen to this town.”

Cartman stayed silent, long after the song had faded away and Kyle had stayed silent Cartman gave a simple nod. He leaned forward and waited with unbelievable love in his eyes and fuck how did Kyle miss that look all these years? He leaned forward and kissed Cartman deeply and slowly. It wasn’t rushed and frantic, it wasn’t forced, it was languid and slow and as they pulled away Cartman clutched Kyles hands to his chest, placing them over his heart. He said, “Kyle, yes please let me be your boyfriend, together we can rule the world.” Kyle hummed in happiness and with the moon shining above them they made a silent pack to always be there for each other.


End file.
